The Vampire Lyserg?
by timeisrunningout
Summary: Lyserg is a vampire and Jeanne is a girl who has been given the mission to exterminate him.Will she be able to do what God told her to, or will she fall for the handsome vampire? [AU - LysergJeanne]


If I told people what I am they would say how wonderful that was, especially younger people. Now a days anything that looks dark seems to be totally "fun" and "acceptable". I think people are tired of their normal lifes. But if they knew how much I wished for a normal life myself... well, I'd suggest we switched places.

I'm Lyserg Diethel, a 237 year old vampire with the looks of a 20 year old young man.

Sounds odd? I'm sorry if it does, but that's the truth. Right now you must be thinking how can I say such horrible things about being what I am? You must be thinking that if you were like me you'd be happy. Now, don't count on that.

There are many negative points about being a vampire. And they're all the things that set us - vampires - apart from humans. Drinking blood isn't as fun as it seems. The very first time you taste it you might even faint if you're not strong enough. Not being able to see sunlight isn't fun either. After a while you get tired of the dark as you get tired of light. The only difference is that you can't go "spend some time" in the light to relax. If you do so... well... you'll become a pile of ashes.

Supernatural powers are almost always useless now a days. In the past they were useful, especially when I was created. 1723, a pretty date, isn't it? And so far from 1960, the year we are now.

But the worst part is immortality. Even if you have friends or even a lover they'll grow old and you'll be alone all over again when they leave. And you don't want (nor have enough courage) to transform every single person you see into a vampire. You'd probably care about them too much to damn them with such a horrible "gift", as sometimes this is called.

And why killing yourself when you can see the whole humanity grow? That seems to be the only positive point. And you pay a lot for that only joy.

And that year I was completing 237 years. Not many vampires do this, but I do. Is my way of keeping the human part of me alive. It's not very healthy for your mind, though.

As I was saying, I was turning 237. And I was desperately looking for a place to hide from sunlight. How could such a _experient_ (just to avoid saying _old_) person like me make such a mistake? The first place I ran into was a convent. As soon as I walked in a beautiful girl with long shiny silver hair glared at me, holding the bible in her arms. When she saw me I thought she would scream, frightened of my pale skin or my odd looks. Instead, she smiled.

* * *

I'm Jeanne. Just Jeanne. I'm a 16 year old Acolyte and I've been living in this convent for mere 15 years, when my parents gave me to the care of nuns. It was quite normal on that poor area of France to do so, because then they wouldn't have to spend money with their 'extra' kids and knew their kid would grow into a person devoted to God, which was a good thing to themselves when they died.

But I don't hate them. I'm unable to feel any hatred for anyone. I've grown up in this convent and I devoted myself to God, as my parents wished. And I've developed quite interesting ideas of life styles for when I left. And one of them is that I'll leave that place when I turned 18 and walk around the world "sharing the love of God".

On a cold winter night when it wasn't yet snowing I woke up in the middle of the night with a loud noise. I got up and put on my dress of always. It was brown and went all the way down until my ankles with long sleeves. It was the best the nuns could afford. I didn't like it, and it wasn't pretty either. But my silvery long hair compensated its ugliness.

That was a gift I had. Since I was little I always had the feeling God was calling me. I got up in the middle of the night just that way many times before. But on my way to the chapel I always found someone not feeling well or a thief trying to take things from the convent. But I never ignored, I always got up and went to the chapel. I knew that one day I'd really speak to God about something very important.

I opened the heavy wodden door of my dingy room and walked down the corridors without making a sound. I went straight to the chapel and walked slowly past the many rows of seats. When I reached the front of the chapel I bent down to my knees and closed my eyes, claping my hands together.

I waited almost 5 minutes but no answer came. But I didn't move an inch. Suddenly, 15 minutes later, a burst of light and wind filled the room. I opened my eyes but quickly covered them with my hands. I fell back on the ground with the strong wind. When it all stopped I removed my hands and sat up.

My eyes widened when I saw a concentration of energy in front of me. I covered my mouth when I heard a voice. In my mind it told me about a man. I should bring him to the light. I wasn't very sure what that meant, and He wouldn't tell me either. The said I should go to the entrance of the convent and wait for him. He would come.

I got up and a light covered my body, turning my old brown dress into a long gray and white one that went down until my knees. It was tight around my waist and chest as a corset. The sleeves were first puffy and then tight. A pair of long white socks covered my legs.

And so I walked to the front of the convent and a man had just walked in. When I saw his beautiful green hair and his dark clothing I knew it was him. He had a very pale skin a bright green eyes. He was really handsome. I hugged my bible closer to my chest and smiled.

* * *

Who was that girl with such an angelical smile? Could she actually be an angel? I thought about leaving but before I could do anything she walked toward me and when she was close enough so I could feel her warm blood rushing through her veins, she spoke.

"Please, don't leave. I'm here to help you." she whispered.

"Help me?" I repeated, suspiciously. I wanted to hurt her with the best words I could find and then grab her neck and drink all her blood, until the very last drop. She was so warm and childish, yet with a feminine and seductive body. But I did nothing. She turned her back to me and walked toward somewhere. I followed.

We walked for almost two minutes, which seemed like an eternity to me. Until we finally got to a very simple chapel filled mostly with paintings and symbols of the Christians. She walked until the front of the chapel and sat on the very first row of seats. I didn't hesitate, I just walked and sat beside her, crossing my legs.

We were very distinct creatures. I was a vampire, she was something else (human, perhaps? I wasn't sure. No human has that silvery hair). She was short and feminine, I was tall and masculine. She had a soft smile that wouldn't leave her face, I had a wicked grin. It was a weird scene, such different beings sitting beside each other.

"I'm Jeanne." she spoke with her soft almost sing-song voice. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lyserg Diethel. And you should consider this an honor, for I don't always tell my name like that." I said.

"Oh, yes, I'm honored Monsieur Diethel. And did you know your british accent is very pretty? I like it a lot." Jeanne said, with another one of her beautiful smiles.

"Thank you. But... what exactly did you mean when you said you'd help me?" I asked weakly. How could I feel so inferior compared to her.

"God told me you'd come her tonight. He said I should bring you to the light... but I'm not very sure what he meant!" she laughed. "Any ideas of what I'm supposed to do?"

"Kill me, I think. I'm a creature of the night. The only way I can walk on daylight is turning back into a human. That's impossible so... yes, I think you have to kill me." I answered with all my sincerity. She wouldn't be able to kill me anyway. She looked down to her lap, her smile disappearing for the first time. "But is it worth it?"

"I beg you pardon?" Jeanne looked at me with a surprised expression.

"What I mean is - Should you stain your hands with blood because _God_ asked you to do so? How could He ask you to do such a thing when he teaches to do exactly the opposite on His book?" I questioned, pointing to the bible she had on her lap.

"Don't confuse my true intentions, Monsieur Diethel. I'm not a little girl blinded by the bible." Jeanne glared at me with a much darker expression "I talked with Him. And He told me to do so himself. I'm not having dreams with angels, nor are the nuns creating little missions for me. I'm not that kind of servant of God. I'm a real one."

"Do you really think God is such a holy being? I don't. Especially because he told such a beautiful girl to kill me." I said, turning my face toward her. She looked surprise. "He was trying to put you close to light, that's true. But he also knew that the closer you are to light the greater your shadow will become, and why would he want to do such a thing to you?" I lifted my hand and touched the soft skin of her cheek.

"If he told me to do this is because he'll forgive this sin and-" I took the bible from her lap and threw against the wall. Jeanne opened her mouth and shock.

"I stopped believe God was holy and pure when he let this happen to me!!" I almost shouted. "He let that monster get close to me, kill my parents and take my human life away! And I'll never forget his sadict face, his long dark brown hair tyed in a perfect ponytail... "

Jeanne's eyes widened in shock as I let my hands run through my hair in dispair. The mere thought of that monster who turned me into a vampire was enough to take me close to the thin wall that was keeping me from going crazy.

"I've been all alone for 237 years... and then when He decides I can finally die He sends a pure girl to kill me?! God is horrible, that's the truth about him. He wants me to feel guilty for letting someone like you kill me, turning your life into-"

Jeanne opened her arms and hugged me, resting her head on my chest. I looked at her and saw her beautiful face wet with tears. "Please, don't cry..." I almost begged. "Please, Jeanne..."

"Lyserg, I-I... I'm so sorry!!" she cried, her whole body shaking. I stroke her beautiful silvery hair with my hand and she looked up to me. With my other hand I wiped away her tears. "I didn't want to make you feel bad about all this, I really didn't." she said.

"It's not your fault. You haven't done anything, Jeanne." I whispered. 

"Yes, I did." she let go of me and returned to her previous position. "When you said I'd have to kill you, I was thinking of ways to do so. Even though I knew it was wrong, I was going to do what God told me to do. I don't think he's wrong, and I still don't think he is evil. And I'll complete the mission he gave me. But in a different way." Jeanne smiled again. I liked that smile, and that time it was such a intense smile I thought I had just blushed.

"Jeanne, you're a mortal 16 year old girl. A human. You have no powers. And even if you did, there's no way you can turn me back into a human." I pointed out.

"Who said anything about turning you into a human? I'll help you find the one who turned you into a vampire, you'll set yourself free from anger and then you'll have the chance to walk on the side of the light, on the side of justice." she said with such an intensity that I couldn't help but feel hope.

"Jeanne, I... I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll do this for yourself... and for me." she smiled again.

I got up and stretched out my hand. Jeanne took it graciously and got up. I pulled her closer to my body so her face could be closer to mine. She was so perfect, with charming ruby eyes that I hadn't noticed before. I couldn't help but love her. I moved my head slowly toward hers. I couldn't feel or think anything until a certain moment, when I knew our lips had met. She was so warm and delicious. If we were not in that circunstances I swear I'd have bitten her.

Suddenly the chapel's door burst open and many nuns followed by a tall blonde priest with glasses walked in. He pointed a finger to Jeanne.

"Miss Jeanne," he said with a little bit of an Italian accent. "I beg you, don't do this!"

"There's a lot you don't yet know, Father Marco." she answered, giving a few steps forward. She opened her arms. "But when you decide to find out more, please come talk to me." Jeanne completed, and a burst of blinding light filled the chapel, and it threw the nuns to the ground. Marco, though, was holding a staff with a cross on the top and it was keeping him on the ground. He pointed it to Jeanne and tried to use some sort of charm. The Father was quite powerful aswell, but Jeanne was so many times stronger. He fell on the ground.

"Let's go, my dear Lyserg? The sun may rise soon, we better get going." she said with a smile. I nodded and held her by the waist. I closed my eyes and concentrated my power on my feet, increasing my power to run so much it would almost look as if we were flying. And then I jumped out of the window holding my beloved Jeanne in my arms.

"JEANNE!!!" I heard Father Marco scream one last time, but it was too late. We were too far when he was finally able to get up.

After that we "Lived happily ever after" searching for my creator so Jeanne could complete her mission. Many times I tried to change her mind and tell her it was alright to forget about that. She would only smile and tell me she couldn't, for that was her only reason for living.

When I was around her I found myself blushing quite often. Jeanne was so stunning, but no just because she was pretty and delicate. A positive energy emanate from her, and that was enough proof that she wasn't human. She could only be an angel or something really close to that. And I definetely didn't deserve her.

We didn't find my creator si fast. We followed clues and rumors we found, but they seemed all to be fake. But she wouldn't give up, so we kept going. Until one day, 14 months later, we found him.

His name was Hao and he was just as horrible as in my memories. We fought with him, and we won. Or at least he was looking pretty bad when I had finally "Set myself free from my hatred."

For our surprise, Hao had been tormenting many cities close to that place and soon we became legends. There was even a prize of a lot of money. So Jeanne and I bought a small farm and Ireland and moved there. 

We lived a peaceful life until one day...

I woke up.

I was a thirteen year old Shaman fighting as an X-Law against Asakura Hao. 

"Being a vampire doesn't seem so bad now..." I murmured to myself, and went back to sleep, hoping I could have the same dream all over again.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yay! Shaman king ficcie!! XD Finally!!

I've been a fan of SK for 2 years now and I had never EVER written a SK fic. ^^; This is so embarassing.

And of course my first SK fic had to have Jeanne as the main (or one of the main) characters. XP She's one of the few female characters I actually _like_. Not like Sakura (from Naruto) that I only stand because I can't think of Sasuke being completely gay, lol.

I think I'll leave this as an one-shot. I can't think of a real plot for this that is not already too obvious. So I guess I'll keep it as an one-shot. ^^

Review and tell me if you liked the fic or not, etc,etc...

**This fic hasn't been spellchecked. Soooo... you'll find spelling mistakes... and eventually grammar. Gomen! XP**


End file.
